Bakery doughs and bakery batters that can be used for the preparation of such bakery products as cakes, cookies, croissants, loaves, breadrolls, biscuits, puff pastries etc. are products containing fat, water, flour and optionally eggs and such leavening agents as yeast as the main ingredients.
Conveniently, these products comprise about 5-80 wt. % of fat, 0-50 wt. % of water, 0-30 wt. % of egg, 0-15 wt. % of leavening agent, 0-40 wt. % of sugar, 0-4 wt. % of salt and 20-80 wt. % of flour.
The fats applied so far in these products are triglyceride compositions having a fairly high SAFA content. SAFA content is defined as the weight ratio of the total of saturated and trans-fatty acid residues taken as the total of all fatty acid residues present in the fat. Normal SAFA levels of dough or batter fats are 50 wt. % or more. In such laminate fats as are applied for the production of puff pastries or croissants, the SAFA levels are even higher, i.e. at least 60 wt. %.
In the present trend towards healthier bakery products, there is a great demand for doughs and batters in which a healthier fat is present, while the baking performance of the products should remain as good as that of the high SAFA products.